


Heat

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Job, Fast Food, M/M, OMG it's fucking hot out, One-Shot, Public Sex, Vignette, heat - as it HOT, home improvement store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Feitan and Chrollo take a little break from the blazing heat in a popular home improvement warehouse.  Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Heat

It was hot. A stifling, humid heat that threatened to sap the will of the two men walking. The temperature on the sign outside of a bank they passed read 97 degrees.

Chrollo, his carefully slicked back hair now falling in his face, pushed back a few sweat-damp strands and growled in irritation. It was not a good day for two men who preferred dressing in all black.

“We steal car?” Feitan suggested, looking a good bit cooler than his boss despite the calf-length black oilskin tunic he wore. “Car with air conditioning?”

“After we eat,” Chrollo grumbled. “I need to get out of this heat right now, first though. Cool off.”

They passed a Dollar Tree and walked across the vast, baking parking lot between a Lowe’s and a KFC. The restaurant was blowing out the greasy-good smell of fried food into the overheated air. Across the street, a WalMart shimmered in the heat, the windshields of all the cars in the parking lot winking in the relentless sun.

Chrollo stopped.

“What’s a ‘home improvement warehouse’?”

Feitan squinted up at the bright blue sign on the front of the huge building to their left. “Where you buy stuff for house. Wood, tools, garden stuff.” A single drop of perspiration drifted down the side of his pale face.

“I want to look!”

Feitan blinked. “You no have house, Danchou.”

“I might one day,” Chrollo said and strode purposefully toward the store.

Feitan’s eyebrows crept upward at this proclamation but he followed dutifully.

Inside was blessedly cool, amazingly cool. Chrollo flapped his fur-trimmed coat over his bare chest and shivered delightedly at the sweat evaporating off of his overheated skin.

The first display on their left was for the patio.

“What sort of furniture is this?”

“For outside,” Feitan explained patiently.

Chrollo lowered himself into a chaise longue and sighed happily. “It’s comfy.” He looked with half-lidded eyes at the cool green plants arranged artfully around the display. “I could live here.” He closed his eyes.

Feitan fidgeted. “You not hungry, Boss?” he asked tactfully. While their thieving skills were legendary, he wasn’t so sure about their ability to commandeer an entire Lowe’s with just the two of them.

“In a minute. What’s down that way?”

Chrollo heaved himself up and wandered down the aisle.

They passed by rows and rows of bright white washers and dryers and refrigerators, aisles of nails and screws and bits and bobs for electrical work. Chrollo was fascinated by the lighting section, inspecting the lamps and ceiling lights avidly. Feitan thought that he looked beautiful with all the lights around him, lighting up his alabaster skin with different colors, and highlighting his pitch-black hair.

When they got to the lumber Chrollo quickly became bored so they circled back around, past the bathroom fixtures (“Look, Fei, you can buy an entire shower!”), past the water heaters and well pumps back to the appliances. Chrollo was immediately fascinated by the fake kitchen displays set up to showcase cabinets and counters. He stood by a sink and stood on tip-toe to look out of the false window over it. All he needed was a cute frock and some pearls and he’d be the perfect 1950s housewife. Feitan smiled dreamily.

Chrollo noticed.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

The small thief blushed. “That you beautiful,” he whispered.

Chrollo’s face turned sly. “You know, I’ve always wanted to do it in a kitchen.”

Feitan quickly looked around, alarmed. Customers wandered down the main aisle—handymen-and-women shopping purposefully, couples just wandering and looking, salespeople ... 

“Too … too many people …”

Chrollo’s smile morphed into a wicked grin. He ran a tempting hand over Feitan’s muscular chest and murmured into his ear; “You keep watch while I do all the … work.” He gave Feitan’s junk an encouraging squeeze through his tunic and the smaller man’s dick immediately began to harden.

Chrollo grabbed him and dragged him back around a cupboard display and kissed him deeply. Feitan responded. Fuck the people in the store.

They made out shamelessly, tucked inside the display for ‘Country Colonial’, a homey kitchen design with darkish stained cabinets and warm brownish granite countertops.

Chrollo finally got his tongue out of Feitan’s mouth long enough to kiss down the column of his neck, pulling his skull scarf down out of the way, eager to go lower. Feitan stopped him and Chrollo whined.

“What?”

Feitan caressed his boss’s alabaster skin, kneading his hips and stroking low across his belly.

“You all the time blow me. I wanna suck  _ you _ now.”

Chrollo shivered in delight and they smiled at each other. The smaller thief took a quick look around and slipped down onto his knees.

Chrollo had a pretty cock, average-sized and pale, it ended in a plump mushroom head that blushed a gorgeous dark pink when he was aroused. Feitan almost salivated.

“Hur-hurry, Fei,” Chrollo gasped, trying not to thrust his hips. “I could come just from you breathing on it …”

Perversely, Feitan didn’t hurry at all but took his sweet time, lapping at the underside of the head and humming appreciatively.

“Fei! Fuck!”

Feitan gave in with a grin then and took the head into his small mouth, sucking eagerly.

“Feitan … Feitan …” Chrollo crooned, trying his damnedest not to attract attention. He forced his eyes open only to see some suburban wife staring at him from across a bank of dryers.

The counters in the faux kitchen kept anyone from seeing exactly what was going on but Chrollo’s expression left little to the imagination. He managed a weak wave. Perhaps she’d think he really,  _ really _ liked the ‘Country Colonial’ finish on those cabinets.

Feitan leaned in closer and closer taking more and more of Chrollo’s cock into his mouth. At about three-quarters of the way, the small thief began a slow rhythm, tightening his lips and sucking in time.

Chrollo sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly, “Fei— _ ah! _ Feitan …”

He tangled the fingers of both hands into Feitan’s silky-soft black hair and tugged gently. “... Feels so good. Jesus, Fei … killing me ...”

Feitan lunged suddenly forward, taking most of Chrollo’s cock in his mouth. He also added a little twist to his head at the upstroke causing Chrollo to hiss.

“Oh my god, Fei. Oh my god. S-so good. Touch yourself, Fei. I want to … I want to see you come.”

Feitan obliged happily, dragging his tunic up and his trousers down. His cock sprang free, thick, with a small, sharply defined head and a distinct upward curve. Feitan stroked it slowly, teasingly spreading slick pre-cum. Chrollo, who had felt that fat cock in his body many, many times growled appreciatively. Feitan upped the speed of his stroke, fucking his own hand and bobbing on Chrollo’s shaft.

Chrollo watched, fascinated, able to see his own cock getting expertly sucked and Feitan jerking himself off in rhythm. It was beautiful.

It was also causing that low, buzzing frisson in his groin, that urgent signal that he  _ needed _ to come, that he  _ had _ to come …

_ “Fei!” _

It was barely a gasp and was all the warning Feitan got. Chrollo gripped the granite counter like a vice and came down Feitan’s throat just as the small thief came all over the cabinet doors under the sink.

Chrollo’s head rocked back and he panted for breath while Feitan swallowed and swallowed again and then licked any traces of cum off of Chrollo’s pretty cock with little flicks of his talented tongue.

They had just finished tucking themselves back in and straightening when a very young couple accompanied by an eager salesman appeared. All three froze at the sight of two men, faces flushed, clinging to each other.

Feitan—red-faced—dragged Chrollo out of the display.

“I really like that ‘Country Colonial’!” Chrollo sang as Feitan towed him down an aisle.

  
  


Back out into the blazing heat they went. “Which you want, Boss?” Feitan asked, gesturing at all the fast-food restaurants closeby; Zaxby’s, Taco Bell, Wendy’s. Chrollo smiled ethereally, still high from his blow job, and gestured at the KFC still blowing out its thick smells.

So they held up the KFC at knifepoint, tied up the employees and customers, and helped themselves to chicken and biscuits, mashed potatoes, gravy, and coleslaw until they were almost too stuffed to move.

Feitan patted his bulging belly and casually scanned the parking lot. “You think one of these cars have AC?”

Chrollo belched quietly. “Should. I’m pretty sure I saw a Cadillac out there. I’ve always wanted to drive a Cadillac.”

A half an hour later they sailed up highway I72-B headed away from York New in a late model silver Cadillac with the AC cranked up to Arctic Chill.

Feitan fiddled with the radio and Chrollo inspected the GPS.

“You think Nobu and girls at rendezvous point yet?” Feitan asked, settling on a station murmuring the eerie strains of Hotel California.

Chrollo, who was humming along to the music, shrugged.

“We’ll find out. Hopefully, they’re out of this goddamned heat.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always your kudos and comments keep me sane and writing! :D  
> Please check out ["To Uvogin"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385617) and my Umbrella Academy fic ["What would I do without you?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342443)  
> Thank you for reading! Love you all!


End file.
